


good boy

by angelcats



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, M/M, Master/Pet, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcats/pseuds/angelcats
Summary: Muriel gets pegged.





	good boy

The thing about Asra was, while he looked harmless and gentle, he was surprisingly commanding. Both in the bedroom and out. At the start of his relationship with Muriel, he was definitely more gentle and patient, but as time wore on, and as he eased more comfortable in having sex with Muriel, he started to bring up interesting topics.

As it turned out, Asra was kinky. Muriel was straight vanilla, didn't know much beyond what felt good and what he fantasized about. Asra, however, was incredibly well-learned in the art of sex. He had read the Kama Sutra, studied it, and applied it. He also just learned from people he'd slept with, and developed a taste for BDSM. 

Despite his confidence, he found broaching the subject to Muriel rather nerve-wracking. He knew the man would give him what he wanted, or take from him what he wanted, but he wanted to make sure he didn't pressure him. He'd talked to him about boundaries, about what dominant and submissive meant in the certain scenario, and he talked about different kinks. Asra told him he was a switch, as well as verse (Muriel didn't know the jargon well, but it was easy to understand at least). Muriel was embarrassed the whole time, but did his best to hide it.

"So... what would you be interested in?" Asra asked, hand still holding Muriel's (for reassurance - not just for Muriel, but him, too). The taller man tensed slightly, looking away as he tried to answer Asra's question.

"I... want you to... be in charge," he admitted. It didn't surprise Asra. He knew Muriel was mostly a top, but he also knew he liked it when Asra told him what to do. He'd experienced plenty of people like him - hell, Julian was a prime example of someone who liked to be told what to do. Rubbing the back of Muriel's hand, Asra nodded.

"I can do that. You know what word to say if it gets to be too much, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Good! Now... let's see... I think I want you to be my good boy tonight. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" he asked, reaching his hand to cup his lover's chin. Muriel was flustered, but the idea of being  _good_ for Asra was so appealing, it helped him get past that. He nodded his head. "Use your words."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir," he breathed, heat washing over him. Asra leaned forward, kissing Muriel on the lips as a reward. While he wanted to deepen it, he figured it wasn't "good boy" behavior to be taking the lead. Pulling away, Asra smirked, getting off the couch.

"Let's go to the bedroom. I have some things we can test out in there. Tell me if you like it," he said. Muriel nodded, getting up and following his "Master" down the hall. Asra went under the bed to grab a decently-sized box, unlocking and opening it. Inside, there were toys that Muriel could see plus a whip, collar, leash, and handcuffs. "It's basic stuff. I'm kind of itching to put this collar on you - how about it?"

Again, Muriel nodded. Asra took the collar, as well as the leash, and stood back up. Muriel bent down and the collar was put on him. He stayed there in case Asra wanted to put the leash on as well, but he saw him fidgeting with it, before tossing it back toward the box. 

"That'll do for now. I want you to get undressed and lie down on the bed," he demanded.

"Yes, sir," Muriel said. He was already half hard and the jeans were plenty tight just because of that. He made quick work in taking his clothes off, revealing his scarred body. Asra bit his lip at the sight of Muriel's cock. Maybe another time he'd implement a cock ring... 

Asra made a mental note of that. He got undressed as well, climbing over Muriel once he was on the bed. He kept going, which startled him for a bit, before he knew just what he had planned. It made him make a slight noise, hands twitching. Asra hovered over Muriel's face, then slowly sinking down. He felt and heard a groan as his wet pussy touched Muriel's mouth, and without hesitation, his tongue slid along his cunt. Asra's breathing hitched, and he dipped his head back, mouth open. Muriel was _especially_  good at eating him out. He was enthusiastic, needy, and couldn't get enough of the act. 

"Good boy," Asra murmured, loud enough for him to hear it. Muriel hummed against him, lips wrapping around his engorged clit, sucking hard. Moaning louder, Asra applied more weight to Muriel's face, which only made him come to hold his thighs. He could barely breathe, but he loved it. Asra's taste, smell... it was intoxicating. He moved from his clit down to his entrance, flicking his tongue and probing inside. "Fuck!"

He couldn't hold back. Asra heard the collar jingle as he started grinding against Muriel, wanting to feel him all over. Muriel got the picture, giving long, languid laps to his pussy, before going back and focusing on the sweet spot. Asra groaned, gripping the headboard. He lifted up slightly, giving Muriel some breathing room, before going right back down moments later. Once he felt those lips back around him, as well as that sucking, he bucked into the sensation. 

" _Harder_. Make me come," Asra commanded, breathing ragged as Muriel continued his labor. He felt him nod, moaning as he buried his nose against him, working ravenously to get him off. Arching and rocking his hips, he could feel his climax coming, faster and faster the harder Muriel sucked. It reached a fever pitch, and with a yell, Asra came. Muriel lapped up the juice that flowed out, not stopping until he felt him pull back up.

Panting, Muriel felt precum leaking from the tip of his dick. Asra turned around, shaking slightly. He glanced back to see Muriel's state, a proud smirk on his face.

"Good boy. Now... let's have you scream for  _me_ ," he said, voice tinged with lust. He got off the bed, reaching in the nightstand and pulling out lube and his strap-on. Asra also went back for the leash, clipping it onto Muriel's collar once he came back. "On your knees."

"Yes, sir," Muriel said, tone husky. He moved to be on his knees, Asra getting back onto the bed. He put on his strap-on, adjusting comfortably before taking the lube, squirting some on his fingertips. He had to take this at a slower pace than the rest, since Muriel was only just getting used to being fucked. He ran his index finger along his asshole, getting the area wet before easing inside, slow and waiting for the muscles to relax. Once he felt that, he sank in further, curving his finger slightly. 

"Ready?"

"Mm-hm," Muriel grunted, cock hanging low and continuing to drip. Asra slid in the second finger, which gave him more resistance. He waited again, then sliding his fingers back before reaching back in. He heard his lover breathe shakily, and he continued with the motion. Before long, he was sliding in a third, which only made Muriel tighten. 

"Relax... just a little more," he murmured, reassuring him. Asra's hand caressed Muriel's taut ass cheek, feeling him relax gradually. He withdrew his fingers once he felt like he was ready, then applying lube to the silicone toy.  
Asra pressed against Muriel's entrance, teasing him with it briefly before sinking in. Muriel groaned, gripping the bedsheets tightly as he felt Asra slide inside. It took a few moments before he could move again, pushing the rest of the way in. 

"I'm going to move. I'm not going easy on you for much longer," Asra warned, hands on Muriel's hips. He nodded in response, dick twitching at the thought of him being merciless with him. Moving a few more times, Asra settled on a pace, before suddenly ramping it up, thrusting deep and hard into Muriel's tight hole.  
He heard him make a noise, higher than usual in pitch. Asra smirked, thrusting a few more times before reaching down to where the leash was on the bed, pulling on it to make Muriel tip his head back.

"You sound so nice, Muri... like a huge slut. Are you a slut? Hm?" Asra asked, looking at him with a grin. Muriel nodded, but was only tugged again by Asra's leash. "Words, Muri."

"I'm... a slut," he breathed, wincing.

"You're  _my_ slut."

"I'm  _your_ slut," he reaffirmed, gasping at the tightness around his neck. Asra loosened in grip, not stopping his hips from slamming in and out, driving deep. Muriel moaned, wanting to lower his head and push into the bed, but he was kept in place by Asra and the leash.

"Good boy." Asra kept his hold, panting as he fucked his lover. Muriel was trying to stay quiet, but once he felt him brush against his prostate, he only got louder, much to his embarrassment. "There? Is that the spot?"

"Yes-! Yes, sir!" Muriel yelled, aching for release. Asra let go of the leash, hands back on his hips. The way the strap-on brushed against his clit made him feel his own ache building once more, and he only became faster, more erratic. 

"Come! Come for me, Muriel!" Asra demanded, breathing harshly as he pushed him further and further toward the edge. Muriel couldn't hold back even if he _tried,_  and within seconds, he was coming, pushing into the bed as he did. 

Slowing down to a stop, Asra worked on catching his breath, mismatching Muriel's ragged breathing. He pulled out after a moment, looking at Muriel's gaping hole, seeing the cum splattered across the sheets beneath him. He smirked, satisfied.

Moving to lean toward his ear, he only had two words for his companion.

"Good boy."


End file.
